


Spa Night

by Star_Jelly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Ive been writing too much angst so I needed a break, Other, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: After noticing a decline in Virgil’s mood, Roman decides to invite him to a spa night with him





	Spa Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I came up with while I try to write more chapters for Heroism.  
> This is a little weird for me because I don’t really ship any of the Sides but I’d be lying if I said the dynamic between Prinxiety wasn’t kinda cute.  
> 

Roman walked through the door after a long day, sword dragging behind him. After filming a video with Thomas, he’d sung three dramatic duets with various princesses, slayed 4 dragon witches, fought two evil warlocks and finished writing his multi universe Disney crossover that included every character since Snow White. Needless to say he was exhausted.  
He trudged past the front room more than ready to retreat to his room, shower and have a Disney marathon when he caught sight of Virgil: lying on the couch a small, crumpled, purple-clad heap with his knees hugged close to him and his headphones clamped over his ears.  
Normally he might’ve just chalked it up to Virgil being his usual self, but he looked more...distressed. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes shut tightly, his hands placed decidedly over his headphones and his hood pulled up, not to mention he was turned to face the back of the couch, away from the hallway leading to the bedrooms. It was clear that he was upset and didn’t want anyone to see him, but he couldn’t go to his room for whatever reason. Either way, Roman was concerned.  
He rested his sword against the wall and slowly approached Virgil, reaching out a hand and placing it on his shoulder. “Hey, Virgil?” He said, his voice a little nervous and shaky.  
Virgil jumped at Roman’s touch, bolting upright to see him staring back at him. He pulled off his headphones, music still blaring loud enough for everyone to hear. “What the hell are you doing Royal Pain?!”  
“I’m sorry, alright?! You looked upset, I wanted to check on you!”  
“Well can you warn me next time, please?!”  
“It’s a little hard to do that when you’re blaring your music all the time!” Roman scoffed.  
Virgil let out an exasperated sigh and put his head in his hands. “Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just...” he sighed heavily. “I had an anxiety attack earlier, I’m just a little on edge.”  
Roman propped himself up against the back of the couch. “It’s fine Virgil, I just wish I’d known earlier so I knew to be more careful or to—“ he paused, looking at the hallway to the bedrooms, then at Virgil.  
“Listen,” he began softly. “We’re both pretty exhausted after today and could probably use some relaxation, maybe even fun, right?”  
Virgil looked up at him, uncertain. “Yeah, I guess?”  
“Then how about we do a spa night?”  
Virgil crinkled his brows. “What exactly does that entail?”  
“Well, we hang out in our pajamas, do a face mask, paint nails, watch a movie. Nothing super over the top, just something simple and relatively easy. And if you feel the need to, we can talk about anything that’s on your mind.”  
Virgil blinked a few times, seemingly unconvinced. Roman sighed and stood up. “Listen, if you need some time alone to recuperate I understand, I just thought I’d offer because stuff like that is what usually makes me feel better.” He grabbed his sword and started for his room. “But if you need to talk at all, my door is always open.”  
“Roman, wait.”  
Roman turned back to look at Virgil, who was standing up and pulling his headphones off of his neck. “I’ve been sitting out here for a while and haven’t really felt any better. Maybe...hanging out with someone might...help a little..”  
“Well...alright.” Roman said after some deliberation. “But only if your sure. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”  
“Don’t worry, I am. Promise.”  
  
A moment later, Virgil sat criss-cross on Roman’s bedroom floor wearing his signature hoodie and a pair of baggy gray pajama bottoms covered in pictures of little bats. Roman stood a few feet away, his back turned, rummaging around at a vanity and wearing a red t-shirt paired with white pajama bottoms decorated with little crowns and a fluffy, off-white bathrobe.  
“Any chance I could get you to remove your eyeshadow?” He asked. “Your face needs to be clean for this.”  
“Crap, sorry Roman, I wasn’t thinking about that. I’ll need to go wash it off—“  
“It’s alright,” Roman turned to face him, holding a pack of makeup wipes. “I don’t mind doing it for you.”  
Roman knelt in front of Virgil and opened the package. This was a bit out of the ordinary for him, he’d always just used a wet washcloth and a lot of scrubbing to get his eyeshadow off.  
“So,” he began. “You wear makeup, huh?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with a little foundation and powder.”  
He tilted Virgil’s face upward and began to gently wipe underneath his eyes. Normally Virgil would’ve protested an act of this nature, but he somehow didn’t mind. Roman was very gentle and the makeup wipes were cool and smelled vaguely of aloe. It was sort of calming for him.  
“Y’know I could do you makeup for you if you want.” Roman said. “Some other day when you’re feeling a little better.”  
Virgil let out a small sigh. “I think I might like that.” He said. He wasn’t one for special attention but he couldn’t deny that it felt nice.  
Once he had finished, Roman stood up, walked back to the vanity and came back carrying a fluffy pink headband and a small bottle. Virgil cringed at the sight of it.  
“Please, no pink.” He said.  
Roman sighed. “I’m sorry, I know it’s not your first choice, but it’s the only one I have that isn’t super uncomfortable, so...”  
Virgil let out a small frustrated groan but sat still as Roman put the headband on, pushing back his bangs. At least he wasn’t near a mirror and couldn’t see that it had cat ears, Roman thought, or he would’ve lost his mind.  
Roman pulled the top off the bottle and squeezed a small gray dollop onto his hand. He took his pointer finger and began carefully applying it to Virgil’s face. He shuddered slightly at how cold it was and how strange it smelled.  
“What even is this stuff?” He asked, crinkling his nose.  
“It’s a mud mask. It sounds pretty odd but it makes your skin very soft.”  
When he had finished, he stood up to put the bottle away, his hand accidentally brushing against Virgil’s. “Good grief Virgil!” He exclaimed, taking his hand. “Your hands are so dry! Do you ever take care of them?”  
Virgil looked at his lap shyly. “I just...kinda...forget.” He mumbled, furrowing his brows. He looked a little embarrassed and Roman soon caught on that it wasn’t intentional. He probably kept forgetting because of his many anxiety attacks.  
“O-Oh, it’s ok!” Roman quickly said, standing up. “We can fix that!” He produced a tiny bottle of lotion, squeezed some into his hand and began massaging it onto Virgil’s hands.  
He was a bit blindsided with how pleasant he found it. Roman was a surprisingly good masseuse and the lotion was very fragrant, filling the space between them with the smell of jasmine. He bit his lip to keep from smiling, thinking that he could get used to this.  
“Dang Princey,” Virgil said once Roman had finished. “Since when are you such a good masseuse?”  
Roman pulled out a pair of lotion gloves and slowly slipped them onto Virgil’s hands, leaning in close to him to do so. “Well,” He said softly. “It’s one of the many qualities one learns to be the most charming prince possible.”  
Virgil felt his face burn as Roman stood up and he did his best to stifle the squeal that threatened to slip through his lips.  
“Well, now that we’re done with that,” Roman began. “How about a movie? Which Disney movie would you prefer?”  
Virgil chuckled, turning to face him. “I think you know my favorite.”  
Roman nodded, slipping a disk into his DVD player and taking a seat beside Virgil, there backs resting against a large hassock at the foot of his bed, as Nightmare Before Christmas began playing onscreen.  
Virgil breathed deeply. He hadn’t felt this calm in a good while. He had never experienced treatment quite like this and he found it quite nice. It had actually calmed him down enough to make him sleepy, and he found his head bobbing.  
“Roman?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you.”  
“It’s no problem, Virgil.”  
As he began to doze off, his head fell against Roman’s shoulder, resting on it. Roman turned bright red.  
“I think we can wash that mask off now!” He squeaked, flustered.  
  
Epilogue:  
There was a soft knock on Roman’s door as Patton opened it. He had been looking for the two, eager to offer them cookies that he had just baked. He was surprised to see the two of them leaned against the hassock, fast asleep with their heads resting against each other as a movie played quietly onscreen.  
He stifled a giggle, trying not to disturb them.  
“Patton?” He heard Logan call from the next room. “Have you seen—“  
“Shh!” He quickly said, shutting the door with a huge grin on his face. “Let’s not disturb them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Uuggh, that felt like such a disaster! It’s my fault for waiting to finish it till the day before it would get deleted, but I really don’t think this is my best work, which sucks because I think it’s a really cute idea.  
> Oh well. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it


End file.
